Baraji
- Hell Example= }} |caption1= |type=Prosper and/or Cruel Afterlife |level= 122/125 |cosmic_alignment=Above all other planes of existence, with the expectation of Gufjira, the Luminoids, and the Shadonoids. |kaiju=Super Bagan Diablo |seijin=The souls of the Multiverse’s lost Seijin and Aliens. |ultras=Ultraman Destiny Ultraman Noa |other=The souls of the Multiverse’s lost Humans. }} The Baraji is a Multi-Dimensional collection of Hells and Heavens. The Heavens of Baraji were the cause for the first light within the Brothers Of War Multiverse, while the Hells were always of existence, and represent the Darkness and Chaos within the Multiverse. Among all the Baraji, there are three beings who are beyond life and death and have control over the Baraji. One is the Cross of Baraji, who controls both the Heavens and Hells. The second is the Light of Baraji, who controls the Heavens. The final is the Darkness of Baraji, who controls the Hells. Here are the names of the current beings of Baraji: * Ultraman Destiny: Cross Of Baraji * Ultraman Noa: Light Of Baraji * Super Bagan Diablo: Darkness Of Baraji Number Of Dimensions At the start of each year within the Universes, a Heaven and a Hell are birthed in the Baraji. The reason the same date is listed for each Universe but the number is different, is because people from each universe are only allowed to spend the rest of eternity in a Heaven or Hell that is for their Universe’s lost ones. Heavens * As of 1/1/2018 (Central Universe): 1,000. * As of 1/1/2018 (Titan Universe): 2,000. * As of 1/1/2018 (Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe): 700. * As of 1/1/2018 (Primal Universe): 500. * As of 2/1/2018 (Central Universe): 1,031. * As of 2/1/2018 (Titan Universe): 2,031. * As of 2/1/2018 (Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe): 731. * As of 2/1/2018 (Primal Universe): 501. Hells * As of 1/1/2018 (Central Universe): 1,000. * As of 1/1/2018 (Titan Universe): 2,000. * As of 1/1/2018 (Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe): 700. * As of 1/1/2018 (Primal Universe): 500. * As of 2/1/2018 (Central Universe): 1,031. * As of 2/1/2018 (Titan Universe): 2,031. * As of 2/1/2018 (Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe): 731. * As of 2/1/2018 (Primal Universe): 501. Total * As of 1/1/2018 (Central Universe): 2,000. * As of 1/1/2018 (Titan Universe): 4,000. * As of 1/1/2018 (Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe): 1,400. * As of 1/1/2018 (Primal Universe): 1,000. * As of 2/1/2018 (Central Universe): 2,062. * As of 2/1/2018 (Titan Universe): 4,062. * As of 2/1/2018 (Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe): 1,462. * As of 2/1/2018 (Primal Universe): 1,002. List Of Named Dimensions 'Heavens' Central Universe * Fǫgnuðrbjǫð * Skemtunknǫttr * Ljósland Titan Universe * Saklaussverǫld Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe * Heilagrfold 'Hells' Central Universe TBA Titan Universe TBA Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe TBA 'Rouges' Central Universe * Hræddrbiǫðrǫiv ** Type: Corrupted Heaven * Ámælissamrfold ** Type: Hell Titan Universe * Áúspelgrdiheim ** Type: Hell * Svíkjavegr ** Type: Corrupted Heaven Péché Le Apocalyptique Universe * Blóðknǫttr ** Type: Hell History TBA Trivia Category:Dimensions Category:Multiversal Concepts Category:Homeworlds Category:Locations Category:Multidimensional Clusters